The invention relates to an assembly for adjusting an adjustment element relative to a stationary portion of a vehicle and to a method for adjusting an adjustment element relative to a stationary portion of a vehicle.
Such adjustment element for example can be realized by a vehicle door, for example a vehicle side door or a tailgate of a vehicle. Such vehicle door can be moved relative to a vehicle body, in order to clear a vehicle opening. The vehicle door for example can be pivotally arranged on the vehicle body. It likewise is conceivable and possible, however, that the vehicle door is shiftably arranged on the vehicle body.
Such assembly comprises a drive motor for electromotively adjusting the adjustment element. In a closed position the adjustment element for example closes a vehicle opening. In this closed position the adjustment element is locked with the stationary portion of the vehicle, for example the vehicle body, by means of a locking device (e.g. in the form of a door lock), so that in the closed position the adjustment element is blocked relative to the stationary portion and in particular cannot be moved out of the closed position without unlocking the locking device. In an unlocked condition the locking device releases the adjustment element, so that the adjustment element can be moved out of the closed position, for example in order to open a vehicle door.
The locking device for example includes a rotary latch (on the adjustment element or the stationary portion), which in the locked condition is in engagement with a striker (on the stationary portion or the adjustment element) and thereby locks the adjustment element with the stationary portion. The rotary latch can be unlocked, in order to provide for adjusting the adjustment element relative to the stationary portion.
A control device is provided, in order to control the drive motor and the locking device.
In an adjustment system for example of a vehicle side door great loads occur in operation. For example, a vehicle side door is subject to a multitude of opening and closing cycles, for example up to 100,000 opening and closing cycles, during which the adjustment system has to operate reliably.
It is desirable to detect, indicate and eventually (if possible) compensate wear, e.g. due to system ageing, in operation.